Mi amado ¿Homofobico?
by Yuki Trancy
Summary: Enamorarte de un Homofobico siendo Gay es algo complicado, pero es algo que Light no pudo evitar, Elle era hermoso y era un genio, era perfecto ¿como no enamorarse? Metas: Descubrir que causo el odio de Elle hacia los homosexuales, Hacerlo cambiar de opinión, enamorarlo. OCC, Yaoi, Drama y Romance por algo, es obviamente muy cursi y rosa. My Ladys aqui TODO es cursi


**Weno, esto es un Sukes ****everywhere**

**LightxLxLight - MelloxMattxMello y Near solo como un nopal :I igual que yo ;_;**

* * *

**Bueno, 2 fanfic aqui, tengo miedo ;_; **

**Como siempre, Death Note no es mio nu aunque lo soñara :'c solo ocupo sus demasiado sensuales personajes para crear historias estupidamente cursis.**

* * *

Tras un largo día de clases en la escuela Wammy's 4 chicos caminaban hacia la estación del Metro, todos venían haciendo lo que se les venia en gana, el pelirrojo llamado Mail venia entretenido con su PSP, el rubio llamado Mihael escuchaba música con su Ipod, el pequeño albino llamado Nate se entretenía con un pequeño cubo de colores, por el ultimo el pelinegro llamado Elle solo caminaba sin poner realmente atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, o eso aparentaba, ya que el fue el único que escuchó un llanto entre todo el ruido que había en la estación. Con la mirada buscó quien era la persona que producía el llanto. Lo encontró, la causante del llanto era una pequeña niña que no pasaba de 5 años que estaba junto a un pequeño peluche. Su cara estaba empapada en lagrimas, pero al parecer nadie mas que el le prestaba atención.

Camino rápidamente hacia donde estaba la niña. Sus amigos, al notar su ausencia lo siguieron hasta donde estaba la niña llorando.

Elle se detuvo enfrente de ella y se sentó en el piso de una manera peculiar-Con las piernas pegadas al pecho y un poco encorvado- La niña se le quedo mirando, parando por un instante su llanto. Elle la miro con un mezcla entre tristeza, lastima y un poco de curiosidad por saber la causa de las lagrimas de la menor - ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Por que lloras? - Pregunto de la manera mas dulce que pudo. La niña lo siguió mirando hasta que entre hipidos le contesto - Mi papás... no los encuentro- La niña estaba por volver a romper en llanto hasta que Elle la abrazo - Todo va a estar bien, ¿Qué te parece si mis amigos y yo nos quedamos aquí hasta que tus papas lleguen? si no llegan vamos a la policía para que puedas estar con tus papas otra vez ¿Qué tal la idea?- Sus amigos le miraron sorprendidos, ¿A que se debió la extraña actitud de Elle? ¿Esperar? estaban casi seguros de que Elle se llevaría la niña hacia la estación policial mas cercana y luego se irían, nunca se esperaron eso.- Esta bien- Contesto otra vez entre hipidos - Pero... ¿Quienes son ustedes? - Los chicos se presentaron uno a uno a la vez que se sentaban alrededor de la pequeña. - Di nos como te llamas, pequeña- Pidio Mail con una gran sonrisa, la niña le habría agradado mucho.- Lucy, me llamo Lucy Kuran.- Contesto ya sin ninguna muestra de que había llorado anteriormente.

La platica se alargo por 15 minutos mas, el metro de los chicos ya habia partido por lo tanto tendrían que esperar el siguiente, pero habían prometido que esperarian por lo que no les importo. Lucy les había contado que era adoptada, que sus papás la habían adoptado cuando tenia 3 años, los chicos también le contaron que ellos eran algo así como hermanos adoptivos, su "Padre" era un señor llamado Watary que cuido de ellos cuando mas lo necesitaban. - Lucy, ¿Y como son tus papás?.- Pregunto el pelinegro. - Mi papá es castaño y sus ojos son de color chocolate, y..- La niña se vio interrumpida por los gritos de dos personas, eran don hombre algo jóvenes y apuestos y gritaban el nombre de Lucy. La pequeña al escucharlos salio corriendo hacia donde los dos hombres estaban.- ¡PAPÁ KANAME! ¡PAPÁ ZERO! .- La menor grito mientra brincaba hacia a sus brazos, Zero y Kaname la abrazaron con fuerza y pequeñas lagrimas salían de los ojos de la familia. -Lucy, ¿donde estabas? ¿estas bien? ¿por que te separaste de nosotros? te buscamos por todas partes.- dijo el peligris .- Estaba con Elle, Mihael, Mail y Nate, ellos me estaban cuidando para que nadie me llevara, a ellos también los adoptaron y van a la escuela Wams o Watty o algo así.- Respondió con alegría y entusiasmo la niña mientra apuntaba hacia los hermanos.

Todos sonrieron cuando recibieron las miradas de los padres de la menor, todos excepto Elle, su mirada estaba perdida en algún punto de la pared de aquella estación.

Kaname y Zero se acercaron y agradecieron a cada uno de los chicos estrechandoles la mano. Estaban a punto de agradecerle a Elle cuando su metro llego, los chicos se disculparon y salieron corriendo.

Era lunes, por alguna razón en la escuela decidieron hacer una "Junta" de alumnos. Todos los grupos de clase se encontraban en el patio de aquella enorme escuela. Elle se encontraba al frente, el director lo había llamado y lo tenían a el y a sus "Hermanos" .

- Chicos, hoy los tenemos aquí para dar un agradecimiento publico a unas personas que están entre ustedes, la semana pasada, Elle, Mail,Mihael y Nate ayudaran a una niña que se había perdido. Los padres de la pequeña me pidieron amablemente que les agradeciera a los chicos. - hablo con un tono formal el director.

Los aplausos sonaron de parte de los compañeros y hasta del mismo director.

Elle se sorprendió cuando apareció corriendo la pequeña Lucy y salto a sus brazos. Apenas la pudo sostener por la fuerza con la que la niña se lanzo. Sonrio al tener a la menor en sus brazos pero su sonrisa se oscurecio en el momento en el que los padres de la niña salieron.

Ellos amablemente se acercaron, abrieron sus brazos felices en señal de que querian abrazar al salvador de su pequeña. Pero Elle no pensaba lo mismo apenas ellos se acercaron el se volteo y se fue. Dejando a todos incluyendo a sus hermanos con la boca abierta

* * *

**Como ya es algo tipico en mi les pregunto. ¿Del 1 al 10 que tanto les hizo querer arrancarse los ojos?**

**Bueno si les gusto - cosa que dudo- demuestrenlo y si no... solo no me avienten tierra, soy alergica :c no es cierto xD Tambien me pueden aventar tierra :I**

**Bueno esta chica completamente normal se va (~*-*)~**

**Boom~ Shakalaka~****Boom~ Shakalaka~****Boom~ Shakalaka~****Boom~ Shakalaka~**


End file.
